


Reality

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it’s right when his word ends, that vowel sound fading to silence, that there’s that telltale crack and <em>shatter</em> and Lee’s muffled curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days ago...I think, maybe last week, I don't know, anyway was texting a friend and said 'give me something to write about'. I meant, like, something random, like 'Talk about how the internet treats the US like it's the ass-end of the world' or 'jason statham' or even 'talk about something nerdy' but fuck she goes and says _'The Expendables couple and their struggle with trying to tell everyone that they are a couple.'_
> 
> -_-
> 
> I mean not that I have a problem with that, it's just, I was trying to get off writer's block which I was having because of Expendables and said friend I basically converted to a shipper of Barney/Lee but she doesn't even read fic yet (well, there was a story on ff.net apparently, but we're not talking about that horrorshow). 
> 
> Anyway, the prompt did the trick, proving that if you throw enough tennis balls at me, one of them will eventually hurt and bruise enough for me to actually focus on it and write. 
> 
> Or something like that.
> 
> I maintain that Lee would be the one with the issue if he actually had an issue thought I honestly don't think this prompt would ever be an issue with the guys in general.

“You telling me you’re actually worried?”

Lee’s shoulders are tense as he turns towards to Barney, eyes as close to murderous as they can get when he looks at Barney, which isn’t as effective as it is on everybody else admittedly. But Barney still knows what the look means. He can read the want for absolute destruction that has the veins of Lee’s arms straining against his skin—pale white against the tan.

“I didn’t say I was worried.”

“Then what’s the deal because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this pissy about anything since Lacy was in the picture.”

Lee’s gaze whips back to him from where he had been scrubbing the already clean plate—viciously mind you, no doubt the thing would crack here in another minute—finger whipping out as he growls, “ _Don’t._ ” 

“Trust me, not something I want to think about either but–”

“I don’t understand why it’s so important to you.”

“I don’t know why it bothers _you._ Lee, I’m just saying I think they have a right to know.”

And it’s right when his word ends, that vowel sound fading to silence, that there’s that telltale crack and _shatter_ and Lee’s muffled curse. And Barney’s already right behind him, leaning over him, chest to back—and god can he feel the tension there too—arm reaching over shoulder to turn on the water as the other grabs Lee’s bleeding hand to hold it under the flow.

“That’s the third plate since I brought this up. Now are you gonna tell me what the fuck your problem is or should I just stand here and let you throw the plates at me?”

“Barney.”

Barney ignores the warning, not looking at Lee’s face and instead focusing on the ragged gash covering most of Lee’s palm. Fucking idiot. It wasn’t deep, might not even scar but... “I’m being serious because I can’t think of any other reason for you to have a problem with this unless it’s me you have a problem with, so maybe if I let you take a couple shots you’ll calm the fuck down.”

“I _am_ calm.”

“Bullshit,” Barney mutters, turning up the water just that smidge hotter, holding Lee’s hand in place against the jerking. He figures he can push it for another moment or two before Lee does that monk thing of his, shutting down and away from the pain. It’s a useful tool, Barney imagines, being able to mentally block it as opposed to relying on pure need and adrenaline like he has to. Though right now, it’s nothing more than irritating because if he lets Lee do that, he’ll be arguing with a fucking wall. 

Well, a thicker wall. 

Barney twists the faucet off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Lee’s hand before turning him around and pushing him to lean against the counter in a firm _stay_ motion. 

It’s when he comes back with the first-aid kit, seeing Lee staring holes into the linoleum with a look that’s too fucking _sad_ for this situation that he feels his resolve crumble. He has a feeling Lee shut down on him anyway, it would explain why he was so damn docile during all the manhandling earlier. 

But when he sets up on the edge of the sink, planting himself in front of Lee, that solemn gaze actually flicks up to meet his eyes, so, maybe not.

“They don’t have a fucking right to it. To _this._ That’s fucking bullshit.”

Barney doesn’t comment on the visible hardening Lee seems to do, everything from his eyes to his stance going on the defense. He shakes his head with a snort, getting to work. “Lee I’m just saying we should tell them. That’s all. I’m not selling tickets to this fucking trainwreck.”

“That’s what you think this is?”

Barney smoothes the bandage down, wrapping another layer of gauze around Lee’s hand just for good measure. “That’s what it looks like to me right about now.” And that attempt at humor, even if it is a tad bit true, falls flat and Barney can’t help but huff a sigh, stepping back. 

“I just...fucking hell Barney why do they have to know? Can’t we just...keep something for ourselves?”

“This _is_ ours. I’m just saying we work together, Lee. You don’t think they’ll figure it out?”

“I don’t care if they figure it out! I just don’t see why you want to have the fucking ‘I’m gay’ revelation in front of them. It’s none of their goddamn business.”

“Alright, alright. Hold on. It’s not going to be no damn revelation. If they got a fucking problem with it, then that’s their bullshit to deal with. But this changes the game. You can’t deny that. And they’re part of this, Lee. I mean we fucking go out and get shot at for a job with them. Are you telling me that they shouldn’t have a heads up that things are different now?”

“What is so different? What we live in the same house? We’ve probably lived more at the hangar together than anywhere else. Maybe it’s the fact that we’re actually fucking each other? Because really Barney we both fucking know that if something were to happen on a mission we would both lose our shit regardless of where we stick our dicks.” 

“Christ.” Barney ran a hand through his hair and then down his face and wondered why, after all these years, his Lee-translator has chosen this particular moment to crap out on him because he cannot figure out what the fuck Lee is having a problem with. 

“I just don't want this to get fucked, okay? What the fuck happens when they start bugging me because you ran–”

“I what???” 

“Nothing. Nevermind. Just...fuck...forget I said anything.”

“No, I what? You think...you think I’m going to leave again.” It’s not a question because he knows that’s exactly what Lee’s thinking. “And what you think the guys are going to blame you? Or wait...I know, you tell them, it’s real right? That’s what it is.”

“Barney...”

He took that step back into Lee’s space wrapping his arms around Lee, even if the Brit wouldn’t look at him. 

“You think I’m not ‘fraid of fucking this up? You think I don’t worry about you just up and leaving? Shit Lee, I know you can do better. Fuck, I know you put up with so much shit, that you were close to leaving before. I know.”

“I never said–”

“You didn’t have to. You think I didn’t notice my mouthy Brit being quiet? That you stopped smiling? Stopped joking? Fucking hell, Lee. I didn’t need you to say anything.”

It takes a moment but Lee’s hands eventually work their way around Barney’s shoulders from where they were hanging awkwardly in the air. And it’s a short hug, but a tight one and Barney can feel the tension slipping away, feel Lee calming almost like water that was ready to boil simmering down, to the point where when Lee pushes him away it’s with a ‘get the fuck off me, you sap’ instead of just a ‘get the fuck off’. 

“I’m not worried you’re going to leave. Or that the guys will blame me. I don’t...I showed Lacy off, you know? And look where that ended up. You’re right. It becomes real when other people know. Well, more real. I don’t want it going the way that went.”

Barney doesn’t even hesitate, because he can’t really fault Lee for his thinking, not when relationships are as rare as they are in their job. Not when he knows what shit Lee’s been through. But there’s one fault with is logic that Barney violently disagrees with, “You think I’m as stupid as Lacy? That I would ever _let_ you go? Shove you away, we both know I’ve made that mistake. But actually let you leave? Maybe in the past Lee but now, I’m too selfish for that. ‘Sides you damn well know the guys won’t let you show me off _too_ much before they start bitching.”

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you go to post something and you can't think of a fucking title so you just put some random word


End file.
